lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Vovk Lord of Whores
A mad captain searched for the rumored Library of the Sea. He had spent his whole life searching for this fame that would bring fortune. One night, the wind from the south brought a storm that carried the ship far north to the ruins of Carran. Beaching on the rocky shore led to only a few casualties. One of the surviving slave wenches was a young woman bearing a child. The captain had gone completely insane, howling at his victory in finding the ruins that he ignorantly believed to be his precious library. Upon inspecting the ruins further with his crew, he stumbled upon a small group of humans who had sought shelter from the storm. Mad with rage that someone dare lay claim to his discovery, he ordered that they all were to be slaughtered: children and women alike. But, he was still not alone. During the chaos of the slaughter, the pregnant woman began labor. From far away a pale woman watched what the mad captain had done. She uttered a curse unto him, his crew, and all of their descendants. The following day the first mate informed the captain of his mistake. Realizing that it was indeed not the Library he sought, he ordered the bodies sent into the ocean. He was to set back to sea. The child was born. The pale woman turned and headed back to Rhivic, where she would receive the bodies. Born a slave, Vovk was raised in the port city of Bishop's Harbor. He had been sold away from his mother when he was only 7. He had been purchased by a merchant, a retired soldier who was in the business of trading pleasure through mental stimulation for gold. The young lad was trained to work on the merchant's ship, performing all of the dangerous and meaningless tasks his superiors ordered him to perform for their own entertainment. He saved the coin they would toss him to eventually see his mother again. Years later, the young sea rat was commanded to accompany the merchant and his convoy off of the ship to receive a new shipment from a freshly conquered territory in the south. A town not far south of Caro's Pass, creatively named Aro. Upon entering the town and meeting the seller in a large barn, everything seemed normal. Suddenly, a man who had been waiting outside shouted into the barn. Chaos had broken loose: raiders had been waiting for the town guard to be diminished. They stormed in, killing everyone in sight for their plunder. Being just a boy, Vovk attempted to run but the merchant caught him by the arm. He looked down at the 11 year-old, handed him a knife and said to make it count. The boy ran and hid outside the barn. Peering in through a hole in the wood, he watched as the merchant and seller hid their large stashes of gold and drugs in the bootleggers secret cellar. A team of raiders busted into the barn to find a pair of older men bickering about livestock. The raiders attempted to seize the old men, but gravely underestimated the retired soldier. Vovk watched intently as the merchant moved through the raiders with ease, cutting them to pieces. As he neared the barn door he suddenly dropped, struck by an arrow that passed easily through his chest. Letting out a loud cry, Vovk was discovered. He attempted to fight the men back with his knife, but was easily apprehended. After his capture, he was immediately branded as a member of the Larken Gang. He spent the next several years of his life as an eromenos and fight dummy to one of the gang leaders who found him suitable. At first, things were very difficult, until he became numb to the pain and eventually fell victim to Stockholm. The nuissance raiders were eventually chased South West, away from the disputed territories where they sought the easiest prey. At one time they were pressed all the way to a small port town, far south of Varia Durno. The boy Vovk had turned into a handsome and capable young man at this point in time. He was laying in bed with his erastes and a couple of wenches when his nose caught a sea breeze. His pupils grew large. He was suddenly very far away, witnessing men, women, and children be burned and slaughtered in the night. He awoke standing over the bed, hands covered in blood. His captor slaughtered and the women on their knees crying and thanking him for saving them. Without any delay he knew what must be done. He grabbed the raiders large greatsword. Still naked, he visited the rooms of the other gang leaders and their loyal cronies, slaughtering them as they slept and drank and took pleasure from the unwilling. The remaining townspeople were soley composed of women and slaves. With no direction they stole a boat from a dead man. Vovk slowly regained his navigational skills as he headed toward Aro with his small and unskilled new crew. After reaching Aro, he rushed hurriedly to the old barn where he had witnessed the the burial of a small fortune's worth of gold and drugs. He found it had long ago been burned to a shell. That mattered little to the secret bootlegger cellar, which he began digging for. It did not take long for him to find it. With the help of his crew and the cover of night, he stored the goods on board. He reinvested the funds and began his empire, and his search for his long lost mother.